What If
by Bobboman-2000
Summary: What if Harry had met Lavender first and not the Weasleys how would his life have turned out (H/L maybe some H/H)
1. Prologue

Disclamer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the charatures, this fict follows the hypotetical question what if harry met lavender first and not the Weasleys  
  
  
What if.....  
Chapter 1   
  
Flashback  
  
Harry was sitting in the gryffindor common room reflecting about when he first met his girlfriend Lavender Brown.  
  
"Flashback"  
  
"How do I get on to Platform 9 and 3/4" Harry asked an employee of Kings Cross  
  
"Is this a joke there is no such thing as platform 9 and 3/4" replied the platform guard.  
  
But what the guard didn't know was that infact there was a platform 9 and 3/4 and what harry didn't know was that there was a blond standing behind him listening to what he was saying. As Harry turned around he turned into the girl standing behind him knocking her down and falling right on top of her.  
  
"Sorry" said a rather embarrased Harry helping the girl up.  
  
"Thats ok" she said before looking at his forehead, once she saw the scar her jaw dropped and her eyes poped out of her head, with her voice cutting in and out she managed to say "Your Harry Potter."  
  
"How did you know my name" said a rather shocked Harry.  
  
"Your famous in our world" Replied the girl, "Oh where are my manners my name is Lavender Brown" holding her hand out.  
  
"Nice to meet you Lavender" he said taking her hand, "So do you know how to get on to the platform?"  
  
"Of course I do, follow me"  
  
He did as she said and followed her right through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, and sure enough he was on platform 9 and 3/4. She also asked if he would share a compartment with her and he did, as well as every thing else she asked him do to for the last 6 years.   
  
End Flashback  
  
Harry always wondered what if he had met someone else at the time he met Lavender, what would life be like then. Although he loved Lavender to death he always found himself gazing longingly over towards the the corner of the room, at the   
self-rightious girl who always read and was tops at every thing, why did his heart always flutter when he saw her? Why should I feel that way towards her she is so nosy and bossy, why should I feel any thing for her? Everyone is Jealous of me and Lavy, expecially that dumb Ron Weasley he always wants to talk about stupid Quidditch god I wish he would just leave me alone.  
  
"What are you thinking about, honey" said Lavender bringing Harry out of his pensive stupor.  
  
"Nothing much, just about the day we met and other things" Harry said wishing that he could get as far away from Lavender at that time.   
  
"Harry, please tell me"  
  
"Alright, I was thinking about our relationship and our friendship over the past 6 years and i came to a realization, I realiized that we were much better off as friends, I just think us dating will destroy my friendship with you." Lavender just looked stuned. "You must understand that me breaking off our relationship is for the best, I realized that I have feelings for another, I realized I like Hermione, Lav"  
  
"So you'd rather have a self-rightious, know-it-all, do you know how stupid you sound at the moment, do you?" Lavender said starting to cry, "So you've never loved me you only went out with me for my looks," she slapped Harry across his face, knocking his glasses off.  
  
"No Lavender, I just want to prove to myself that these feelings I have for Hermione aren't real, Hell I don't even know the girl so how can I know if these feelings are real or not"  
  
"Fine go find out if these feelings are real just don't expect me to wait."  
  
"Please Lav it should only take a few days, you know I've only had eyes for you since we met."  
  
"Fine I will give you 'til the end of the week, if you still don't know we are through relationship wise and friendship wise"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
Well what will Harry choose, will he choose a life with the beautiful Lavender Brown or will he give it all up for Hermione?  
The reason I posted it with under Hermione and Harry is because there is no place for Harry and Lavender!  
  
Please Review it makes me feel good. Thanx 


	2. Hermione Meets Lavypoo

A/N Thanks for the review I was hoping to get more reviews for an unlikely pairing but i guess not.  
  
This Chapter will be from Hermione's POV  
On to the story  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry and Lavender just had their first fight how interesting, the perfect couple have appearently just broke up, wow. Now maybe I have a chance. Man he looks all alone maybe I should go over and keep him company. No maybe I shouldn't, he is stupid wondering around Hogwarts with his Lavy-poo. Harry and his stupid scar had to go and defeat Voldemort at age 15 with that air head Lavender, why do I even care, Oh no, he's coming this way.   
  
"Hi Hermione" said an upbeat Harry  
  
"What is this some geek outreach program, why aren't you with your Lavy-poo," Replied Hermione Coldy.  
  
"We decieded that we needed a break, replied a rather calm Harry.  
  
"So, why are you talking to me," at this Harry turn pink and started to mumble something about the weather, "So I get it you have a slight crush on me is that it?"  
  
"Yea, something like that." Harry mumbled  
  
"Oh, Wow the famous Harry Potter wants something to do with me, wow, what will I ever say."  
  
"Say yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"What you don't want fame, everyone does."  
  
"Not me" Hermione said while kicking her self in the ass mentally.  
  
"Suit your self"  
  
What did I do, Hermione thought why did I say that, I can't compaire to Lavender, shes beautiful, Im a ugly, she's got long straight blonde hair, I'm a frizz ball, she's got some nice tits, I'm Flat, she continued on with other demeaning things.  
  
Several hours later Hermione found herself crying in the Head Girl's Room over her stupidity, by now Harry had probaly gone back to Lavender.  
  
"Go away" screamed Hermione, when someone knocked on the door  
  
"Hermione, open the door" asked someone on the other side of the door  
  
"Comming" Hermione muttered a simple cleaning spell t'wards her tear streaked face. "Oh it's You" Hermione said Sarcasticly.  
  
"Yes it's me" replied Lavender.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"To tell you to keep away from my boyfriend."  
  
"Why should I? He's coming on to me."  
  
"Because, He's Mine damn it, He'll never like nor respect an ugly bitch like you" Lavender screamed at Her  
  
"Then why is he coming on to me then?" replied Hermione cooly while keeping her self from harming Lavender.  
  
"Because he's a male, he doesn't know what he wants"   
  
"Shows what you know about him"  
  
"And you wrote the book?"  
  
"No but I do know that just like girls boys have change of hearts"  
  
"Not Harry we've been an item for years"  
  
"Yes even harry can have a change of heart."  
  
"Whatever remember what I said stay away from Harry!"  
  
As Lavender left Lavender heard Hermione cough, but what she was really doing was saying "Bitch"  
  
Who does she think she is comming into my room and telling me what to do, I'll reveal her as the bitch that she is and then I'll have Harry, Hermione thought, Yea thats what Ill do.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So what do you think  
  
Poll time  
  
Should Harry go for Lavender or Hermione  
  
Remember to review, It helps the Author and it helps get the story updated, it only takes 15 seconds to review so do so, Please? 


End file.
